La Bruja y La Araña
by animeguy1208
Summary: Ella es una bruja. El otro una araña. Ella lo odia por alguna razón y él no sabe porque. Peter Parker se unió a Los Vengadores hace más de cuatro meses y a todo el mundo le cae bien al joven aracnido a excepción de Wanda Maximoff, quien por alguna razón no soporta estar en una misma habitación con él, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando ellos dos van a una misión juntos?... Todos son del UCM.
1. Chapter I

Que tal mi gente, hoy venimos con algo del UCM, uno de mis universos favoritos en toda la historia, y hoy nos centraremos en lo que es una historia única en su estilo, hoy veremos la interacción de personajes muy distintos.

Uno es joven, algo descuidado, nerd y raro.

Y la otra es fría, poderosa y hermosa.

(Tom Holland) Peter Parker, Spiderman. (15 años).

(Elizabeth Olsen) Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch. (21 años).

Seeh… será un poco taboo pero quien sabe.

NOTA: Civil War nunca sucedió, pero hay cierta tensión entre Tony y Steve mientras que es después de los sucesos de Spiderman Homecoming.

* * *

 _La Araña y La Bruja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Emm… ¿Q-Qué me cuentas?

-Solo cállate.

Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman simplemente se hundió, hoy le tocaba entrenar con Wanda Maximoff o también conocida como Scarlet Witch, una hermosa joven castaña quien por alguna razón no le agradaba la compañía de nuestro joven héroe. Ha sido así desde hace unos meses desde que él se unió a las reservas de Los Vengadores, para cubrir la baja de Bruce Banner desde que desapareció hace dos años.

Wanda por su lado mantenía una mirada neutra que no mostraba expresión alguna, Spiderman no entendía, hasta cierto punto en su estadía con ellos no le ha hecho nada a nadie o en especial a ella…

Bueno, ahora que él recordaba la primera vez que lo conoció no fue una de sus mejores introducciones y eso también lo recordaba Wanda.

 _FLASHBACK, HACE UNOS MESES ATRÁS._

 _\- ¡Equipooo! ¡Necesito de su atención de un segundo! ~_

 _Wanda no sabía que era más molesto, Tony Stark llamándolos a todos a gritos o bajar para verle la cara, simplemente no soportaba al filántropo playboy._

" _Ojalá sea algo bueno como para echar esos gritos" pensó enojada ya que estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro sobre culturas._

 _Al bajar ella vio a casi todos allí, Steve, Natasha, Tony, Clint, Visión, Falcon y Rhodes sentados en la gran cocina viendo exasperadamente a Tony con una carpeta debajo de su brazo y su estúpida sonrisa de siempre._

 _\- ¡Vamos Wanda reunión super importante! – Dijo Tony quitándose sus gafas de sol._

 _-Que molesto… - Murmuró ella para sentarse a lado de Visión quien le sonrió gentilmente, ella simplemente lo ignoró, no estaba de humor._

 _-Ok Tony, dime que es algo importante… - Dijo Steve de brazos cruzados._

 _-Claro que lo es, ¿desde cuándo dudas de mí? – Preguntó Tony._

 _-Desde siempre._

 _-No confío en ti._

 _-Lo siento Tony, pero me das miedo._

 _Respondieron respectivamente Steve, Natasha y Sam._

 _Cada una de esas sentencias se clavaron detrás de la cabeza de Tony._

 _-Duele~ - Dijo el hombre de acero para luego recuperarse rápidamente. – Como sea, hoy quiero decirles que habrá un nuevo recluta._

…

 _\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron todos viendo a Tony con desconcierto._

 _-Bueno duh, un nuevo recluta para la reserva. – Dijo Tony dando su carpeta a Steve quien lo veía con inseguridad._

 _Steve empezó a leer y simplemente vio a Tony. – Aquí no dice nada Tony._

 _-Ah sí, chico quiere mantener su identidad secreta. – Dijo sin mucha importancia._

 _ **\- ¿Estas dejando a un desconocido entrar al equipo Stark?**_ _– Preguntó Natasha con veneno en su voz._

 _\- ¡No!, ósea yo conozco su identidad, pero… no es fácil de explicar. – Dijo Tony pasando una mano por su cabello._

 _\- ¿Y por qué nosotros no podemos saber su identidad? – Preguntó Rhodes._

 _-Es… más complicado de lo que parece, pero tranquilos, él es un amor ya verán. – Dijo Tony con su típica sonrisa._

 _Wanda lo miró. – Ojalá no estés metiendo a alguien que causa problemas Stark…_

 _Tony sonrió y silbó. - ¡Oye mocoso ya sal!_

 _Entonces cayó, para sorpresa de todos y de la bruja más que a nadie, encima de la mesa una figura vestido en mayas rojas y azules, con una máscara y una pequeña araña en su pecho, la figura miró a Wanda con esos lentes que se ajustaban para verla bien… su cara muy cerca de la de la bruja._

 _\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué me cuentas?_

 _Wanda se sonrojó inconscientemente y de un gritó con sus poderes alejó al muchacho lazándolo al otro lado de la cocina._

 _\- Duele~ - Dijo el chico._

 _Rhodes y Sam fueron a ver como estaba el muchacho mientras el resto veían a Wanda con la cara sonrojada viendo hacia otra parte._

 _-Ok bruja eso no muy gentil de tu parte._

 _-Debes tener más control sobre ti._

 _-Él no te iba a hacer daño._

 _Dijeron respectivamente Tony, Natasha y Steve, Wanda se hundía más en su asiento._

 _-L-Lo siento…_

 _Ella veía a Falcon y Rhodes ayudar al chico quien veía estrellas y brujas volando alrededor de su cabeza._

 _-Oye chico ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Rhodes chasqueando sus dedos frente a la cara del chico._

 _-S-Si, por unos segundo c-creí ver la luz…_

 _-No digas estupideces. – Dijo Falcon levantándolo de un jalón._

 _El chico rio tímidamente entonces vio a Steve…_

 _\- ¡O MI DIOS CAPITAN AMERICA! ¡SOY TU FAN #1 EN EL PLANETA! ¡¿ME DAS TU AUTOGRAFO?!_

 _Steve se vio aturdido por la abrupta reacción del muchacho._

 _-E-Em…_

 _-Ok mocoso, ya basta. – Dijo Tony viendo como el chico de las mayas temblaba ante su mirada. – Anda preséntate._

 _-A-Aja… - Entonces el enmascarado puso su mano detrás de su cabeza. - ¡Soy Spiderman!_

 _Wanda, sin exagerar podía ver un… aura de alegría e inocencia alrededor de Spiderman._

 _-… ¿Me podrían dar sus autógrafos?_

 _Tony gruñó mientras que todos solo pudieron reír ante tal cosa._

 _Spiderman sintió la mirada de Wanda y pudo notar algo en esta que… cumpliría el dicho "Si las miradas matasen"._

…

Spiderman no pudo evitar una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza al pensar en esa imagen, desde entonces ella siempre ha buscado una excusa para alejarse de él o insultarlo.

 _No entiendo tu concepto de héroe, en serio ¿Vestirte con esas ridículas mallas con un insecto que fácilmente puedo pisar con mi pie? Patético._

Esas palabras dolieron en el sentido de que ella insultó su temática de héroe… ¡Y las arañas no son insectos!

-… ¿Comenzamos o qué chico insecto?

\- ¡Las arañas no son insectos! – Le dijo mientras la señalaba con su dedo índice.

Wanda solo rodó los ojos. – Insectos o no, es la misma cosa para mí.

Desde la sala de espectadores, Natasha Romanov y Steve Rogers veían la interacción de bruja y araña.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan empeñada en que esos dos entrenen juntos? – Preguntó Steve viendo la mirada de muerte que tenía Wanda al seguir escuchando las cosas que decía el joven arácnido.

Natasha veía eso, y lo siguiente que vio era algo gracioso al ver que Wanda con sus ojos de color rojo, le gritaba a Spiderman "¡CÁLLATE INSECTO ESTUPIDO!" donde Spiderman simplemente retrocedía unos metros de ella haciendo una cruz con sus brazos.

-Por el hecho de que esos dos al final se caerán bien. – Dijo Natasha viendo desde la ventana que los separaba de la sala de entrenamiento.

-… Bueno, yo diría que Wanda no está muy complacida con esa idea.

-Pues tampoco Spiderman con esa mala costumbre de hablar mucho.

Steve solo suspiró. – Empecemos con el entrenamiento.

-Está bien. – Entonces desde el micrófono habló. – Wanda, Spiderman prepárense que su entrenamiento comenzará en un minuto.

…

Spiderman, si se le pudiera ver la cara estaba sudando frío, desde que empezó a entrenar en la sala su compañera siempre ha sido Wanda, quien la obligaron a entrenar con él desde que llegó.

-B-Buena suerte c-compañera. – Dijo Spiderman levantando su pulgar.

Wanda simplemente lo ignoró.

"Al menos haz como si existiera" Pensó Spiderman con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente.

-… ¿Sabes que puedo leer tus pensamientos verdad? – Preguntó Wanda estirándose sin ver a Spiderman quien se sonrojó debajo de su máscara.

-N-N-No que se suponía que no podías meterte en las cabezas de los demás.

Wanda lo miró con una mirada fría. – Hay algunas excepciones…

Spiderman se le erizó la piel debajo del traje al escuchar la fría voz de Wanda.

\- ¡Que comiencen el entrenamiento! – Exclamó Natasha y el simulacro comenzó.

. . . .

* * *

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento, Wanda fue directo a su cuarto diciendo maldiciones a cierto chico araña, ya que por culpa de él no pudieron pasar el entrenamiento de simulacro, Spiderman simplemente lo rodeó un aura negra de depresión.

-Vamos Spidey, no fue tu culpa. – Le aseguró Steve con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero Natasha…

-Tu postura estaba mal, dejaste que ese chitauri matara a esa familia, dejaste a tu compañera varias veces al descubierto y al final perdieron.

Steve sintió una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza al ver que una nube grande negra aparecía encima de Spiderman y llovía con relámpagos.

-C-Creo que no fue la mejor manera de decirle las cosas Nat.

Natasha simplemente hizo un "Hmph" y se cruzó de brazos.

"Luego pregunta porque algunos le tienen miedo…" Pensó Steve y vio a Spiderman.

-…Si sigo así nunca podré ser amigo de ella.

Steve lo vio confuso, para luego cambiar a su típica expresión normal. – Ah… Wanda ¿No?

-Si bueno, es que no sé, siento que ella me odia por alguna razón…

Natasha entonces se acercó a Spiderman y él la miró a sus ojos verdes…

-Reprobaron el entrenamiento. – Dijo y la palabra "Reprobaron" cayó como bloque gigante encima de Spiderman.

-Eso no fue gentil Natasha… - Dijo Steve rascándose la cabeza viendo a un abatido Spiderman.

-Como sea… - Dijo ella. – Pero… Spiderman tranquilo que ya Wanda muy pronto será tu amiga.

Spiderman se levantó y arrojó sus brazos al aire exasperado. - ¡Pero ella me **odia**!

-Será complicado. – Añadió Natasha. – Pero no te preocupes, que el tiempo me dará la razón.

Spiderman simplemente suspiró. – Como sea…

Steve asintió y dijo. – Bueno Spidey, creo que deberíamos contarte también de una...

\- ¡¿UNA MISIÓN CON LOS VENGADORES?! - Los ojos de Spiderman se iluminaron como luces en un árbol de navidad.

-No. – Dijeron Natasha y Steve haciendo callar al joven araña.

-Ah~

-Pero… - Natasha sonrió, pero de la manera gentil, sino como si tuviera algo planeado. – Creo que en cierto sentido te ayudara.

\- ¿E-En qué sentido? – Preguntó Spiderman viéndola con inseguridad.

Ella vio a Steve quien se encogió de hombros.

-Es simple. – Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. – Serán enviados a Alaska.

…

\- ¿Alaska? – Preguntó Spiderman con una expresión blanca. - ¿En serio? ¿Qué hay en Alaska?

-Tendrán que buscar y extraer un objeto de suma importancia en esta ubicación. – Dijo Natasha dándole los detalles de la misión al joven arácnido.

-… ¿Ok?

-Y tendrán que irse… - Y ella miró su reloj. - Ahora.

\- ¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! – Los lentes de Spiderman se abrían como platos. - ¡P-P-P-P-P-Pero Wa-Wanda…!

-Tranquilo ya le enviamos todos los detalles. – Dijo Natasha, y entonces un poder maligno rodeó el lugar, Spiderman y Steve notaron que era la bruja con los ojos rojos acercándose a los tres.

- **Crees que es gracioso…** \- El tono de su voz hacía parecer hacer que alguien iba a morir.

-No lo hago porque quiero sobrecargarte de trabajo. – Dijo Natasha mostrando su carpeta. – Ordenes de arriba y hay que obedecer.

- **Pero iré con él…** -Dijo Wanda señalando a Spiderman, quien solo se asustó más de la bruja.

-Es él o Tony, una de dos. – Dijo Natasha. - ¡Ah! Y se tienen que ir ahora, el quinjet los esperan.

Wanda simplemente gritó angustiada y se fue diciendo maldiciones en el idioma sokoviano a la rusa.

-Eso si dio miedo. – Dijo Spiderman, quien no notó que estaba en los brazos de Steve, quien solo suspiraba fastidiado. – Perdón, me puedes bajar ahora.

Steve lo soltó y Spiderman cayó de nalgas. - ¡Duele!

-Prepárate araña, el quinjet sale en veinte minutos.

\- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó Spiderman y salió corriendo velozmente.

-Enserio, ¿Cuántos años tiene ese chico? – Preguntó Steve cansado.

-Él dice que tiene 29, pero no concuerda con los aspectos físicos y psicológicos de un hombre de esa edad. – Dijo Natasha caminando a lado de Steve.

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene Spiderman?

-Para mí, no llega a tener los 20. – Dijo Natasha con su expresión de calma.

-Mmmm, ¿Y enviaras al chico a Alaska?

-Sip.

\- ¿Con Wanda? Es como él dijo, ella lo odia.

-Tranquilo Steve, recuerda que el tiempo siempre me da la razón.

-Suenas tan confiada de ti misma. – Dijo Steve con una sonrisa cansada.

-No lo dudes~.

. . . .

* * *

FIN DE CAPITULO I.


	2. Chapter II

La Bruja y La Araña.

.

.

.

.

 _En el Jet._

Peter estaba nervioso, pobre chico de casi 16 años, ¡iba a ir a Alaska! Un lugar desolado demasiado frio para su gusto y para ser más exactos iba a ir con la única persona del equipo que lo odiaba con cojones y todo: Wanda Maximoff.

Ahora mismo él en su traje de Spiderman estaba con un bolso en su espalda mirando el jet con cierto nerviosismo, iba a volar por primera vez tan lejos de casa.

"Dios, ¿Qué pensara tía May sobre esto?"

Su tía May Parker, descubrió por cosas del destino que él era Spiderman y… no fue muy placentero que se diga, primero casi lo golpea con una olla y después intento quemar su traje, claro ella entró en razón cuando Tony Stark habló con ella sobre él no sabe que, y ella le dejó seguir siendo Spiderman con una condición:

 _¡Si te mueres Peter Benjamín Parker, te juro que te reviviré y te matare yo misma otra vez!_

Esas palabras lo seguirán el resto de su maldita vida.

Y ahora irá a el lugar más frio y desolado de todo el mundo, con una de la que es considerada una de las mujeres más poderosas y peligrosas de todos los Vengadores, claro después de Black Widow por supuesto

\- ¿Aun no te montas insecto? – Spiderman volteó y vio a Wanda con su típico atuendo: chamarra de cuero roja, pantalones negros ajustados y botas altas del mismo color y su expresión fría al ver a la araña.

Spiderman simplemente la miró nervioso y pateó el suelo como niño que lo regañan.

-S-Solo te esperaba… - Dijo mirando al suelo.

Wanda vio a Spiderman con una expresión neutra para luego tomarlo del hombro y entrar al jet arrastrando al chico aracnido.

"Este chico es increíble…" Pensó sarcásticamente.

Ella literalmente pudo ver como sus ojos se iluminaban como estrellas al ver los interiores del jet.

-¡INCREÍBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Y de un golpe en la cabeza hizo que él parara de gritar.

-Auch~ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Eres una molestia, entonces necesitaba algo para callarte.

\- ¿Pegarme en la cabeza? – Señalando su nuevo chichón formado.

-Sip, además ¿Por qué te emocionas por montarte aquí?

-…

-…

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de algo, algo que simplemente hizo que pusiera su mano en su cara.

-Dime por favor que no es tu primera vez en un avión. – Dijo pasándose su mano por su cara.

-B-Bueno, no es la primera vez… pero si la primera en la que voy tan lejos a un lugar.

Wanda solo suspiró, ella sabía que iba a ser un viaje muy largo y más aun con un chico como él. Ella se sentó en su asiento de preferencia, a lado de la ventana mientras que Spiderman se sentó enfrente de ella mientras él buscaba algo en su bolso, ella suspiró una vez más, él sacó una especie de diario con stickers de "Star Wars" en la tapa de éste.

"Nerd…" Pensó Wanda sacudiendo su cabeza al ver a Spiderman escribir algo en este.

Entonces por segunda vez hoy, Wanda decidió leerle la mente a Spiderman.

"Esto es demasiado, no puedo soportar mucha presión ante estas situaciones, tal vez pueda improvisar pero que nervios, que nervios, que nervios, que nervios…"

Wanda se fastidió al escuchar los descarrilados pensamientos del arácnido, entonces de su bolso sacó un libro totalmente en sokoviano.

-Emm~

Ella sabía que él hacía ese sonido para hablar con cualquiera en el equipo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-B-B-Bueno, c-como será un viaje de qué, ¿6, 8 horas? T-Tal vez podríamos hablar.

Wanda se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con su mirada de "te odio".

\- ¿Hablar de qué? – Preguntó ella. – No soy nadie interesante a mi parecer.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡claro que si eres interesante!

-Cuidado con lo que dices insecto, se puede mal interpretar. – Dijo mirándolo de forma peligrosa.

-S-Si como sea, pero enserio digo que eres interesante, después de todo fuiste tu la que mató a Ultron ¿no?

Al escuchar ese nombre sintió un nudo en su garganta, la respiración de ella empezó a acelerarse y su corazón dejó de latir, ella apretaba los brazos de su asiento de forma increíble que sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza que aplicaba, entonces miró a Spiderman con una mirada que lo perseguirá por el resto del viaje.

 **\- ¡MÁS NUNCA DIGAS ESE NOMBRE ME ENTIEDES!** – Gritó con sus ojos transformados a color rojo, y las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a flotar con un poder rojo rodeándolos.

Spiderman asustado miraba como las cosas empezaban a flotar y, por si fuera poco, el jet empezó a temblar de la nada.

"¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hago?!" pensaba Spiderman alarmado viendo a Wanda con miedo detrás de esa máscara.

\- ¡Wanda! – Se escuchó una voz entrar al jet, él miró y era Natasha hiendo al asiento de Wanda y la tomó de los brazos, para luego abrazarla de forma reconfortante diciéndole cosas para calmarla al oído.

Wanda por su parte empezó a calmarse y cuando lo hizo, vio con un odio increíble a Spiderman, entonces tomó sus cosas y fue al baño del jet para poder lavarse la cara después de esa escena.

Natasha miró a Spiderman con una mirada que exigía una explicación.

-Yo… solo quería hablar con ella.

-Pero de seguro dijiste algo que hizo que se pusiera así ¿no?

Spiderman se masajeó sus "ojos" para ver si había dicho algo mal. – Solo le dije que ella era interesante por el simple hecho de que ella fue la que mató a Ultron, no recuerdo decirle nada malo.

Natasha suspiró y miró a Spiderman con una sonrisa triste, él cuando vio esa mirada sintió una inestabilidad y unas ganas de poder cambiar esa mirada.

-Bueno… como decirlo, Ultron jamás será nuestro mejor recuerdo… pero él usó y le ha hecho cosas a Wanda de una forma que no te imaginas.

Spiderman ahora se estaba sintiendo mal por haber mencionado al robot. – Yo… no sabía.

-Si, pues deberías saberlo después de todo por culpa de él, una nación ya no existe. – Dijo Natasha para luego irse.

-Pero… - Empezó Spiderman haciendo detener a Natasha. - ¿Qué hizo él para que ella se pusiera asi?

La pregunta inocente de Spiderman hizo que Natasha, por poco casi lo matara por hacerla, pero considerando que fue una pregunta curiosa y no para hacerle daño a nadie, ella simplemente suspiró apretando los puños.

-…Pregúntale a ella, de seguro ella te dirá. – Dijo para salir del avión.

"Y casi morir una segunda vez, no lo creo"

Entonces Wanda salió del baño, más relajada y simplemente tomo sus cosas y se sentó en otro asiento alejada de Spiderman, quien solo miró a su libro/diario tristemente.

"¿Por qué las cosas tienen que salir mal?"

. . . .

* * *

 _4 horas más tarde, 2:45 am._

Ya era de noche y aun seguían volando para Alaska, Wanda leía su libro tranquilamente mientras mataba el tiempo, ella desde su mirada periférica miró a Spiderman quien, por como se veía estaba dormido al parecer. Wanda suspiró y cerró el libro para luego pararse e ir a ver a Spiderman. Ella se le acercó momentáneamente y lo miró, él respiraba tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de la proximidad de la bruja, ella inconscientemente levantó su mano y la puso en la cabeza del muchacho y apretó ligeramente la tela de la máscara para levantarla pero… no lo hizo, ella no creyó que era correcto hacer eso mientras dormía, pero ella sentía unas ganas de poder ver la cara de ese joven quien, por alguna razón, no quería que nadie viera su rostro y eso le dolía por el hecho de que el único quien vio su cara era Tony Stark.

"Eres un caso perdido, ¿no es así?" Pensó ella agitando su cabeza quitando su mano de la cabeza de él.

-Será un viaje muy largo, así que prepárate insecto. – Dijo ella para irse a su asiento y quedarse dormida.

. . . .

* * *

 _Alaska, 4 horas después._

-Bien hecho Spidey. – Dijo Tony Stark con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Gracias Sr Stark! – Dijo Spiderman sonriendo debajo de la máscara, Tony le estaba felicitando por haber atrapado a Vulture, él estaba con el resto de los Vengadores con una sonrisa de felicidad ante todo un público.

-Eres un orgullo hijo.

-Gran adición al equipo.

-Increíble…

Dijeron Steve, Natasha y Sam.

Entonces de la nada apareció Wanda con una tierna sonrisa, entonces levantó la mascara de Spiderman un poco.

-E-E-E-E-Espe-

-Shhhh, no te preocupes déjate llevar por el momento. – Dijo y entonces empezó a acercarse a sus labios, pero…

 **¡DESPIERTA INSECTO!**

Spiderman se despertó asustado por el grito, entonces vio que Wanda estaba parada enfrente de él con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos con un atuendo más invernal: su chamarra de cuero roja pero debajo de esta estaba un suéter negro grueso, guantes negros en sus manos, llevaba un gorro del mismo color y una bufanda negra, además de sus pantalones negros y botas para el frío del mismo color.

"A esta le encanta el negro…" Pensó Spiderman viendo la cantidad de negro que llevaba.

-Pues claro, el negro es mi segundo color favorito.

A Spiderman le salió una vena en su frente. - ¡Deja de leer mi mente!

\- ¿O qué? – Desafió ella viéndolo a los ojos con cierto peligro en estos.

Spiderman no pudo responder a eso, pero simplemente se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. – Odio que me leas la mente…

Wanda solamente suspiró. – Ya llegamos, pero ahora necesito que te pongas ropas más adecuadas.

\- ¿Eh?

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño. – No me digas que no trajiste por lo mínimo unos guantes.

-B-Bueno, no es que no los necesitase…

\- ¡Hace como menos -46° allá afuera a donde vamos!

-Escúchame, el Sr Stark implemento un sistema de calefacción en mi traje.

Wanda solo lo miró incrédula. - ¿En serio implemento eso en un traje de spandex?

Spiderman la señaló con el dedo. - ¡Igual el traje es cool!

Ella sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. – Ok… solo vamos afuera.

Al ir afuera el viento fuerte los azotó a los dos, por una parte, Wanda quien estaba acostumbrada al clima frío no estaba afectada, pero Spiderman al hacer dos pisadas fuera del jet, automáticamente encendió en sistema de calefacción, el traje emitió humo al hacer tal cosa.

-Ohhhhhh~

Wanda vio eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza, entonces el jet cerró sus puertas, según Natasha no tardarían más de un día en hacer la misión.

-Bueno, ¿Qué buscamos? ¿y a dónde?

-Según este mapa debemos ir hacia el norte. – Dijo ella señalando hacia una dirección.

Spiderman señaló otra dirección. – El norte es hacia allá.

Wanda levantó su mano derecha y empezó a emitir sus poderes. - **¿Te estas burlando de mí?**

-¡N-NO! ¡Solamente decía porque mi traje tiene una brújula!

Wanda miró curiosa a Spiderman. – Stark implementó de todo en ese trapo ¿no?

-Si ¡y no le digas trapo a mi super traje!

-Como sea. – Dijo y empezó su rumbo, ella delante mientras Spidey estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella.

…

El camino hasta ahora fue muy silencioso, han estado caminando por más de dos horas y llegaron a un pequeño pueblo de la zona, algunos viendo raro al arácnido por su peculiar atuendo en un lugar tan frío y a Wanda, bueno por ser hermosa, pero esto era más por la población masculina.

\- ¿Cuánto nos falta Wanda?

Ella solo suspiró. – Si esto me dice bien, dentro de unos 35 km estaremos ahí.

Spiderman miró a sus alrededores entonces…

Su estómago gruñó.

Ella se detuvo y miró a Spiderman, quien debajo de su máscara se sonrojó.

-… ¿Es en serio?

-Coño no me culpes, salimos de ultima hora y estoy muriendo. – Dijo molesto Spidey.

-Deberías aguantar, aun nos falta recorrido.

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUU**

Wanda suspiró y miró a Spiderman quien solo se ponía sus manos en su cara.

-… ¿Podemos ir por algo de comer? – Pregunto Spiderman.

-No. – Simple respuesta que, dolió mucho en su alma.

\- ¡Pero estoy muriendo! – **GRRRRUUUUU** \- ¡Ves! ¡Usa tu magia y haz aparecer comida!

\- ¿Y tú qué crees que **soy**? ¡No soy una maga y mis poderes no hacen que la comida caiga del cielo!

Spiderman simplemente se arrodilló. - ¿Por favorcito? Además, nunca he visitado Alaska, así que quiero explorar un poco.

\- ¡Absolutamente NO! ¡¿Acaso eres idiota o qué?! – Exclamó ella ya harta de sus estupideces. - ¡Esto es una misión y no tenemos tiempo para comer!, ¡ni para ser turistas!

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

-… Ese no fui yo.

-…

Wanda se sonrojó furiosamente al oír su propio estómago, era más ruidoso que le del propio Spiderman, quien simplemente no pudo más y se hecho a reír en el suelo como loco, para él no era demasiado común oír el estomago de una chica, y mucho menos **así**.

\- ¡Deja de reír maldito insecto! – Exclamó, pero él, caso omiso.

Siguió riéndose a tal punto que la risa fue toxico para Wanda, quien simplemente sonrió ante tal cosa, ella solo suspiró aun con su sonrisa.

-Ok… iremos a comer algo.

\- ¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Me estaba muriendo, vamos! – Dijo para tomar del brazo a Wanda y dirigirse a un puesto de comida.

Ella miró con incredulidad a Spiderman, quien solo reía… ¿Cómo él tenía esa habilidad?, ella siempre quiso reír de esa manera, pero simplemente el mundo le había negado una y otra vez el hecho de ser feliz o poder por lo mínimo reír, pero ahora se encontraba lejos de casa, con un insecto que no soporta y… aun así él se permite reír de esa manera y poder sacarle no una risa, pero si una ligera sonrisa…

Va a ser interesante ver como esto fluye.

. . . .

* * *

FIN CAPITULO II.


	3. Chapter III

La Bruja y La Araña.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Spiderman no sabe cómo, pero convenció a Wanda de explorar el lugar, ella primero estaba distante pero luego decidió que solamente por cinco minutos, estaría bien explorar ese pequeño pueblo en medio del bosque. Se podrías decir que la pasaron bien, Spidey escaló unos árboles y jugó con unos niños y Wanda simplemente leía su libro que no terminó de leer en el jet, cuando terminó los cinco minutos Wanda con sus poderes levantó a Spiderman y siguieron su camino al destino que marcó Natasha en el mapa.

Él pudo notar en el camino que ella frunció el ceño varias veces y volver a su típica expresión normal, es… como si algo la estuviese molestando. No sabía porque, pero desde que él la conoció en persona ella se comportó distante con sola y únicamente con él, Spiderman no entendía por el hecho de que ella se comportaba normal con los demás, pero con él…

"Las mujeres son extrañas…" Pensó Spiderman suspirando.

Wanda lo miró por un segundo y devolvió su vista al camino, él quería matarse por el hecho de que olvidó que ella podía y quería cuando quisiese leer sus pensamientos.

Entonces él apresuró el paso y se puso a lado de ella, el silencio era… incomodo, pero a la vez cómodo, era una sensación que no le pasaba todos los días. Debido a como era él, hablaba sin parar y esta vez estaba callado, ese golpe que recibió ayer en el entrenamiento demostró que debía ser tranquilo con Wanda.

. . . .

* * *

 _8 horas más tarde._

\- ¿Podemos parar?

-No, aún nos queda recorrido.

\- ¡Pero si hemos caminado sin parar! ¡tengo otra vez hambre y estoy cansado!

-Te aguantas. – Dijo Wanda fastidiada ya de las quejas del chico araña.

Spiderman por su parte, como huelga él se sentó en el suelo de nieve haciendo parar a una exasperada Wanda.

\- ¿Qué haces ahora?

\- ¡HUELGA! – Dijo Spiderman haciendo un puchero. - ¡Hasta que no descanse y coma algo no me muevo!

-No te muevas entonces. – Dijo ella empezando a caminar otra vez. – Al final el que se va a morir eres **tú**.

Spiderman sintió su espina erizarse al oír la palabra "morir" salir de los labios de la bruja, si de todas las personas que dicen esa palabra es Wanda Maximoff, cuídate.

-E-E-E-Espera… - Dijo y se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Wanda solo sonrió triunfante "Es fácil de manipular".

 _2 horas después._

Por fin, Wanda dijo que podían descansar, Spiderman se sentó sobre un tronco que estaba en el suelo, ella estaba de brazos cruzados de pie con los ojos cerrados apoyada sobre un árbol.

-Gracias a dios~.

-Hmph, ¿acaso no estas acostumbrado a las caminatas largas?

-Soy del tipo más de saltar y balancearse entre edificios que de caminar. – Dijo Spiderman haciendo un movimiento con su mano despreocupado.

-Hmm…

Los dos estuvieron en silencio, Spiderman vio que Wanda estaba con la mirada perdida en la nada, él… quería saber más de ella.

-Emm~ ¿Wanda?

Ella abrió un ojo y lo miró. - ¿Qué quieres?

"Otra vez está haciéndose la dura" pensó con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no hablamos para matar el tiempo?

Wanda se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Por qué quieres hacer tal cosa?

-No sé, porque tal vez quiero conocerte más. – Dijo Spiderman como si fuera obvio.

Ella lo miró peligrosamente. – **Deberías tener cuidado con esas palabras…**

\- ¡Pero no lo dije para molestarte! – Dijo él enojándose por primera vez. - ¡Es que estoy cansado que me trates como **mierda** y quiero saber que tengo que hacer para caerte mejor!

- **¡A mí no me subas la voz maldito enano!**

\- ¡Y yo solo quiero saber qué debo hacer para caerte bien **bruja**!

Los gritos de los dos se escucharon a tal punto de que un lobo maulló, haciendo que los dos pararan un segundo, los dos estaban cerca de sus caras, Wanda con una línea fina roja en la cara se separó de él y se sentó a lado de él, Spiderman la miró con sus ojos intentando descifrar lo que iba a decir, entonces ella simplemente… puso su cabeza en su hombro.

"¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Literalmente su mente estaba ahí, ósea, él un chico puberto de casi 16 años tenía a una mujer hermosa de unos 21 años acostada en su hombro y por si fuera poco era "Scarlet Witch".

-Eres muy molesto ¿lo sabias?

-Perdí l-la cuenta de cuantas v-veces me dijeron eso… - Dijo nervioso por la cercanía de la bruja.

-Mmmm… - Se quedó en silencio por un minuto hasta que habló. - ¿Qué… quieres saber?

"Es ahora o nunca"

-Bueno… primero que nada ¿Acaso te hice algo?, porque me haces sentir que algo te hice.

-No, así normalmente soy con personas como tú.

\- ¿C-Como yo?

-Si, molestas, simplonas, hacen chistes todo el tiempo y son malos, y el que es crucial: hablas demasiado.

Cada descripción cayó como un bloque más pesado que otro en la cabeza de Spidey, pobrecito no esperaba eso.

-Auch~, eso si duele~ - Exclamó Spiderman, Wanda rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, ¿otra cosa?

Spiderman entonces recordó lo del jet. - ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando mencioné a Ultron?

Wanda cerró fuertemente los ojos. – Eso… será para otro momento, ¿algo más?

-B-Bueno… no es que tampoco quiera incomodarte con mis preguntas...

"Que lindo de su parte…" Pensó ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora es mi turno de preguntar.

"Ay dios mío, protégeme" Pensó alarmado Spiderman.

-Si quieres te tranquilizas, me da jaqueca oír tus pensamientos.

\- ¡DEJA DE LEERLOS ENTONCES!

Wanda hizo una pequeña risa. – Bueno… ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?

"Creo que no hay problema en responderle eso" Pensó nervioso.

-Bueno… fui picado por una araña radiactiva.

…

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo ella antes de reírse del arácnido. – Jajaja, nunca había oído tal cosa.

Spiderman solamente negó. – Bueno… siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Si como sea. – Dijo ella negando con una sonrisa. – Otra cosa ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-T-T-Tengo 29. – Dijo tartamudeando.

-No te creó. – Dijo secamente. – Debes tener mucho menos de 29, es más creo que aun eres virgen.

\- ¡H-Hey!

-Sip, debes tener no sé, como qué 18, 20 años una cosa así.

Casi 16 años, era lo que iba a pensar Spiderman antes de darse cuenta que estaba enfrente de una bruja quien podía leer su mente.

-C-Como sea…

-Eres un niño, tienes una vida por delante ¿Por qué unirte arriesgar tu vida así?

\- ¡No soy un niño! – Gritó Spiderman. - ¡Y es mi vida! ¡Tu no eres **nadie** para decirme que hacer!

Wanda abrió los ojos como plato, algo de él… le recordaba a Pietro, pero ella quito ese pensamiento y entonces se enojó, y de verdad.

- **¡Si soy alguien maldito insecto! ¡Y es que no entiendes que puedes MORIR en esta línea de trabajo! –** Spiderman vio que los ojos de ella se ponían rojos, las ramas y hojas cubiertas de nieve se levantaban con un aura roja rodeándolas. - **¡Cuida tus palabras estúpido de mierda y tenme más respeto!**

Él estaba atónito, Spiderman jamás había sido gritado de esa manera, pero él conocía una persona quien le podía gritar así: su tía, pero ahora son dos si sumas a Wanda.

-L-Lo siento, n-no quería gritarte, pero se me chispoteó.

Wanda vio como él se tomaba el brazo avergonzado y miraba a otra parte, ella al ver eso se tranquilizó demasiado.

-Esta bien, solo… no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Ok?

-Eso también va para ti. – Dijo Spiderman, pero ella hizo como que no escuchó eso ultimo.

-Bueno… creo que es hora de descansar y mañana continuamos ¿Ok? – Dijo Wanda, él asintió y ella se levantó para buscar una cosa en su bolso, una bolsa para dormir, ella lo puso en el suelo y entonces vio a Spiderman. - ¿Y tú en dónde dormirás?

Spiderman simplemente agarró y con sus "telarañas" creó una hamaca.

-Tada~

Wanda solo negó con una pequeña sonrisa. – Como sea, nos vemos mañana insecto.

Él se acostó en su hamaca y dijo. – Las arañas no son insectos~

Ella se durmió con una sonrisa leve.

. . . .

* * *

Al siguiente día, Base Vengador.

\- ¿Cómo crees que estarán la araña y Wanda? – Preguntó Clint inspeccionando una de sus flechas.

-No sé, pero estoy rogando que la bruja no le haga nada al chico. – Dijo Tony. – Digo, después de todo ella no lo soporta.

-Seeh, ¿recuerdas esa vez que ella con sus poderes levantó a Spidey y lo pego del techo todo el día? – Dijo Sam riendo ante tal recuerdo.

-Si, fue demasiado, el chico gritando y ella encerrada en su cuarto sin querer dejarlo ir. – Dijo Rhodes sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

De verdad, no sabían cómo, pero Spiderman le podía sacar una sonrisa hasta la más fría persona (COFCOF Natasha COFCOF) del equipo, ¡Incluso Visión!, quien no era muy fácil hacerlo reír tampoco.

-Dijiste que estaban en Alaska ¿No?, ¿Qué hay ahí que es tan importante? – Preguntó Rhodes.

Tony lo miró. – Mmm~ no sé, pregúntale a Natasha ella fue la que los envió.

\- ¿Preguntar qué cosa?

Y vieron entrar a la instalación a Natasha con el ceño fruncido, no estaba de buen humor que se decía.

-Solo nos preguntábamos de que era la misión de la araña y Wanda. – Dijo Rhodes viendo a Natasha quien lo miró.

-No creo que eso sea algo de tu incumbencia. – Dijo Natasha y miró a Tony. – Es más porque no me cuentas más del muchacho.

-Por favor Nat, ya hemos tenido esta conversación y no la pienso volver a tener. – Dijo Tony cansado de que siempre sus conversaciones con Natasha de alguna manera terminaban algo relacionado con Spiderman.

-No, la tendremos una y otra vez hasta que me digas que sabes de él. – Dijo de brazos cruzados.

Entonces Steve entró con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros. - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Intento, nuevamente que Anthony Edward Stark me diga algo del niño. – Dijo Natasha.

\- ¿Niño?... ¡Oh! Spiderman, ¿Pero por qué?

-Siento que este tipo nos esconde algo de él y no nos quiere decir. – Dijo Natasha, Tony rodó los ojos.

-Por favor, confíen en mí, no hay nada malo con el mocoso. – Dijo Tony.

\- ¿Confiar en ti?, eso no esta en mi diccionario. – Dijo Natasha mirandoló peligrosamente (auch, eso me dolio un poco y eso que lo escribí yo XD).

\- Entonces ¿Cuántos años tiene? Porque 29 no creo. – Dijo Steve viendo ahora a Tony con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor, él a lo mejor debe tener la misma edad de Wanda, como qué, 18 o 20. – Dijo Tony un poco nervioso y sudando frío al ver la mirada de muerte de Natasha que le estaba dando, alrededor de ella lo rodeaba un aura negra de desesperación y muerte, ella sabía quién le mentía y quien no, y déjame decirte que a ella no le gusta cuando le mienten.

"Mierda, no puedo dejar que se enteren que el mocoso no llega ni a los 18, si se enteran y en especial _ella_ , estaré más que muerto" Pensó sintiendo que el aura de Natasha tocar su hombro, de verdad que la rusa era la más temible del equipo.

Steve, Sam y Rhodes vieron a Natasha con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabeza.

"Ojalá Tony no le esté mintiendo sobre la edad del niño" Pensaron increíblemente los tres al mismo tiempo.

. . . .

* * *

FIN DE CAPITULO III.

DEJEN SU PREVIEW ;D


	4. Chapter IV

La Bruja y La Araña.

.

.

.

.

Con Spidey y Witch.

Cuando despertaron, Wanda no quería perder más tiempo entonces hizo la tarea más difícil de toda su vida…

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz – Despertar a Spiderman otra vez.

Wanda sintió su ojo hacer un tic nervioso debido a lo poco profesional que era Spiderman, una de las malas costumbres que ella notó de él es que siempre se dormía hasta tarde y siempre se levantaba a eso de las doce o pasado del almuerzo, ella siempre creyó que se quedaba hasta tarde despierto viendo porno, pero ahora veía que era solo costumbre de él dormir hasta tarde.

-Insecto, despierta hay que movernos. – Dijo ella, entonces él hizo un sonido inentendible y se volteó dándole la espalda a la bruja.

"Tranquila, no te desesperes" Pensó Wanda respirando hondo.

-Oye… Ya es hora de despertar.

-Mmm~ no May, cinco minutos más~

\- ¡¿May?!, ¡ **DESPIERTA YA DE UNA VEZ**! – Gritó haciendo que Spiderman diera un grito de sorpresa y se cayera de su hamaca improvisada.

\- ¿P-Por qué me g-gritaste? – Preguntó Spiderman levantándose del suelo de nieve.

\- ¡Porque ya es hora de irnos y tu solo sueñas con tu novia May! – Dijo, por alguna razón muy enojada de que él en su sueño feliz dijese el nombre de May.

"¿May? Pero si…" Spiderman se detuvo y puso su mano en su cabeza.

\- ¿Pero si qué? Recuerda que puedo leer tus pensamientos o es que se te olvida a cada rato. – Dijo enojada dándole la espalda.

-Emm~, May no es mi novia, es más estoy soltero… ella es mi tía.

Eso cayó como balde de agua fría a Wanda, ¿el nombre de su tía? Su cara se convirtió en un tomate debido a que ella mal interpreto lo que dijo en su sueño.

\- ¿Tu… tía? – Entonces lo miró. – Ok, ya estoy harta ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- ¡¿Por qué eso es relevante ahora?!

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque quiero saber, y no descansare hasta que me digas tu edad!

"Que terca, aun me preguntó porque no tiene novio…" Spiderman sintió un aura negra rodear el perímetro y vio a Wanda, sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos y lo miró con una mirada… que lo enviaría con una cita con la mismísima muerte.

-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-Espera W-W-Wanda l-lo siento de verdad…

…

Los dos estaban caminando hacia su destino, Wanda caminaba unos pasos más alejados de Spiderman, de brazos cruzados y una vena aun palpitando en su frente, Spiderman por su parte tenía un chichón enorme en su cabeza y derramaba cómicamente lagrimas anime de sus "ojos".

-Lo siento~

-Has estado dicho eso como diez veces, ya déjalo así.

"Pero me haces sentir que tengo que disculparme como 100 veces contigo." Pensó Spiderman, y esta vez lo hizo por el simple hecho de que quería que lo escuchara.

Wanda lo miró por detrás de su hombro y sus ojos reflejaron algo en ellos que él no podía descifrar… parecían ¿qué? ¿dolor? ¿tristeza? Él no sabía que cosa emitían, pero algo en sus pensamientos hizo que lo mirase de esa manera, ella le dio la espalda y apresuró el paso para poder llegar a su destino y él solo suspiró, Spiderman nunca pidió que las cosas en esta misión fueran difíciles, pero ella no se lo ponía fácil tampoco, demasiado cabeza dura era Wanda, pero aun así él se preguntaba que era lo que pasó en su pasado para que ella fuera así de… fría y mala con él, es injusto cuando ella trata bien al resto del equipo y él sea la mierda por así decirlo.

Pero ahora no iba a concentrarse en eso, solo quería terminar esta misión.

. . . .

* * *

 _Listo_.

Por fin después de casi tres horas de caminata, Wanda dijo la palabra mágica "Llegamos", Spiderman quería lanzar un gritó al cielo darle gracias a May por fuerzas prestadas espiritualmente, Wanda lo miró con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza al ver esa reacción, entonces ella miró al frente.

Era como una especie de guarida, en medio del bosque, parecía abandonada y estaba cerca de un acantilado de más de diez metros de altura, en el fondo se veía un río congelado.

\- ¿Qué esperamos? ¡vamos! – Dijo corriendo hacia la guarida, Wanda por un temor oculto lo siguió con una cara de preocupación.

\- ¡E-Espérame insecto!

Los dos llegaron a la puerta, él de una sola patada la derrumbó, en el interior se podía ver que tuvo sus mejores días; sillas rotas, muebles destruidos, en fin. Spiderman miró a su alrededor y varios signos de interrogación aparecieron en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?

Wanda le respondió. – Un documento de suma importancia, Natasha no me dio muchos detalles de su contenido, pero creo que dijo que era algo muy valioso para SHIELD.

Esa organización que estaba apenas en su fase de reconstrucción después de que se descubrió que HYDRA estaban infiltrados en él.

-Diablos… ok, pero ¿por dónde?

-Tu de un lado, yo del otro. – Y así comenzaron a buscar dicho documento.

Pasaron algunos momentos y los dos aun no encontraban nada, Wanda estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia, pero igual siguió buscando, Spiderman por su parte vio como una especie de puertilla en el techo, él en casa siempre guardaba su traje en esa puertilla que estaba en el techo de su habitación, entonces disparó una telaraña y jaló, de allí salió una carpeta envuelta muy fuertemente en un sobre de cuero viejo.

-Lo encontré~

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó y vio que en efecto él consiguió el documento y lo miró con una sonrisa. – Buen trabajo Spiderman.

-Ohhhhhh~ ¡Dijiste mi nombre por primera vez!

Wanda solo rodó los ojos. – No te emociones, agarra eso y vayámonos de…

No continuó porque se escuchó unas voces fuera de la guarida, hablaban en alemán, Wanda rápidamente vio desde la ventana y vio que era un grupo de 15 hombres armados hasta los dientes, había dos camionetas negras que tenía una insignia que hizo que el corazón de la bruja se parara…

 **HYDRA**

Ella se alejó rápidamente de la ventana y vio a Spiderman, quien estaba mirando su reacción preocupado.

\- ¿Qué su-

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. -Le calló, ella lo tomó del brazo y se escondieron detrás de un mueble. – HYDRA esta allá afuera así que silencio.

Spiderman abrió los ojos de par en par. – L-Los terroristas…

Él notó que ella lo estaba tomando de la mano muy fuertemente.

Como si fuera una hermana con su hermano pequeño.

Entonces él tuvo una idea casi loca. – Oye… tengo una idea.

Ella lo miró y en voz baja le dijo. – Ojalas no estes jugando.

-Nope, descubrí estas funciones de mi traje que nos pueden ayudar mucho.

Wanda lo miró insegura y simplemente asintió nerviosa.

-Ok entonces haremos esto…

…

Los tipos de HYDRA, después de terminar de recorrer el perímetro procedieron a entrar a la pequeña guarida abandonada, cuando fueron a abrir la puerta esta cayó dando un fuerte golpe contra el piso. Como protocolo alzaron sus armas y entraron a la guarida, estaba oscuro y no se podía ver nada, uno de ellos vio que la puertilla que conectaba con el techo estaba en el suelo.

-Scheiße, jemand war hier, nennen wir Verstärkung. (Mierda, alguien estuvo aquí, llamemos refuerzos).

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, piso algo que explotó y lo cubrió de telarañas, Spiderman por consiguiente salió de la entrada del techo y pateó al tipo enviándolo afuera de la guarida.

\- ¡WOOOJOOOO! ¡Funcionó!

Otro soldado le apuntó. – ¡Verdammter Hurensohn! (¡Maldito hijo de puta!)

Pero un poder rojo lo rodeó y salió volando por la ventana.

El resto estaban viendo eso impresionados, entonces Wanda como toda una pro salió con sus ojos de color rojo y Spiderman salió por la ventana haciendo el signo de paz.

\- ¡Töte diese beiden jetzt! (¡Maten a esos dos ahora!).

Entonces apuntaron sus armas, pero Spiderman los envolvió en sus telarañas.

\- ¿Acaso sus madres les enseñaron que las armas son peligrosas? – Preguntó, y desarmó a parte de los militares.

Wanda por su parte con sus poderes levantó al resto y los aventó a diferentes direcciones, los gritos eran más que evidentes.

Spiderman quien pateó a uno en la cara vio todo eso con cierto fanatismo de su parte.

"¡Ella es increíble!" Wanda al parecer leyó su mente porque ella sonrió con ese pensamiento.

Uno de ellos intentó atacar a Wanda por la espalda, pero ella con solo levantar su mano, lo levantó del suelo y lo lanzó contra un árbol, rompiendo a este en el proceso.

-Auch~… eso me dolió incluso a mí.

Entonces Spiderman sintió peligro, miró hacia atrás y vio a uno de los soldados con una mirada suicida, se quitó su chaleco revelando…

Como una especie de bomba alrededor de su torso.

Él se congeló y vio a Wanda terminando con los últimos soldados distraída sin saber nada.

Y volteó para ver que el tipo de un jalón en una cuerda, hizo cuenta regresiva.

10, 9, 8, 7…

Spiderman vio a Wanda quien volteó y su mirada fue transformada a una de horror al ver el tipo con la bomba.

6,5,4,3…

\- ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA! – Wanda entonces con sus poderes envolvió al tipo y lo lanzó a varios metros de ellos.

2…

1…

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

La explosión fue tan fuerte que la honda de aire envió a los dos por el acantilado, Spiderman vio a Wanda quien iba cayendo a toda velocidad debajo de él, rápidamente con sus telarañas la acercó y la puso encima de él y la abrazó.

\- ¡PREPARENSE PARA EL IMPACTO!

\- ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS MALDITOS CHISTES!

Y cayeron contra el duro hielo rompiéndolo y terminar en la fría agua.

. . . .

* * *

Estaba a nevando fuertemente, en una cueva vacía dos figuras entraron a esta, mojados y con frío se tiraron en el suelo.

Wanda y Spiderman estaban mojados de pies a cabezas, ella estaba ayudando a Spiderman acostarse en el suelo, el pobre estaba temblando, ella estaba por si sola agradecida por el hecho de que él recibió el impacto por los dos, pero ahora resulta que posiblemente tenga unas costillas rotas y un esguince en su pie derecho. Su traje tenía unas pequeñas aberturas aquí y allá, y lastimosamente su calefacción se dañó con el impacto.

-G-Gracias W-Wanda… - Dijo gruñendo un poco de dolor, ella preocupada lo miró asustada.

-N-No te m-muevas por favor. – Dijo Wanda sentándose a su lado.

Los dos se quedaron así, con frío y posiblemente hiendo a un estado de hipotermia debían actuar ya.

-N-No sé q-que hacer. – Dijo Wanda acercando sus rodillas a su pecho hundiendo su rostro en ellas.

Spiderman nunca la vio… tan frágil en todos estos meses que la llevaba conociendo, él… simplemente no la podía ver así, entonces habló.

\- ¿Karen estas ahí?... – Preguntó, Wanda lo miró por un segundo, ella creyó que el frío lo estaba volviendo loco.

 _Si Peter, ¿pasa algo?_

Spiderman por poco celebra y grita al cielo si no fuera por sus heridas.

-Ngh, K-Karen escúchame n-necesito que llames al Sr. Stark.

Wanda lo miraba incrédula, ¿Acaso el maldito de Stark implemento una IA en ese spandex de mierda?

 _Lo siento Peter, pero mis sensores de señal se dañaron con el impacto que tuviste contra el hielo._

Spiderman podía sentir sus lagrimas salir. - ¡K-Karen p-por favor necesito tu ayuda, n-no quiero morir!

La bruja sintió dolor en su corazón al oír esas palabras, un chico que emitía un brillo inimaginable, ahora emitía miedo.

 _Peter, tranquilo lo que puedo hacer es enviar una señal de auxilio con tu ubicación al Sr. Stark._

\- ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!, ¡No quiero morir! – Dijo entre sollozos, Wanda no aguantó más entonces agarró a Spiderman y lo acostó de espaldas a ella abrazándolo fuertemente al arácnido para intentar tranquilizarlo. – N-No quiero m-morir…

-S-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tranquilo… - Dijo Wanda sobando su cabeza, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho para intentar generar calor.

Spiderman no aguantó más y se sacó la máscara tirándola al suelo y volver a hundir su rostro el pecho de Wanda para poder liberar frustración y llorar en paz. Wanda pudo ver que era castaño y tenía sus cabellos desordenados, ella solamente puso su mentón en la cabeza del chico y poder tranquilizarlo como podía.

Ha pasado más de 30 minutos y aun nada…

-W-Wanda…

\- ¿S-Si…?

\- ¿V-Vamos a m-morir…?

Ella sintió un nudo en su garganta y lo miró, de verdad era un niño buscando el cariño y la tranquilidad de una persona confiable.

-N-No digas e-eso, ya v-veras que saldremos de e-esta…

Él apretaba su agarre a ella y estaba temblando del frío y a la vez de miedo.

-E-Es que jamás h-he experimentado algo de lo que estoy experimentando ahora m-mismo…

Ella solo rio ahogadamente. – ¿Y-Y d-decías tener 29?

Él negó y levantó la cara…

Ella podía ver a un niño con lagrimas en los ojos, ¡ERA UN NIÑO! Sus labios temblaban y estaban azules por la hipotermia y su piel era muy blanca, pero lo que más marcaba de ese niño era sus ojos marrones oscuros llenos de miedo.

-Tengo 15, a-a p-punto de cumplir 16…

Wanda quería decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo y devolvió al chico a su posición original, no quería y permitiría que un niño de esa edad muriera en esas condiciones.

No quería otro caso como Pietro.

-T-Tranquilo... – Entonces ella empezó a cantar una canción en sokoviano que le solía cantar Pietro cuando ella estaba asustada e histérica.

El chico por su parte empezó a tranquilizarse y se relajó demasiado.

Ella misma sintió sus ojos pesados y lo último que recordó fue una voz decir…

 _¡Aquí están!_

. . . .

FIN DE CAPITULO IV

Dejen su preview ;D


	5. Chapter V

La Bruja y La Araña.

.

.

.

.

Peter despertó de repente, su aliento agitado, su vista miraba a todas partes, se preguntaba en donde estaba y vio una gran "A" en la pared de enfrente donde estaba una TV de altas pulgadas, pudo tranquilizarse cuando vio que estaba en la base medica de Los Vengadores, él se relajó demasiado pero sintió algo en su torso, se levantó la camisa medica y vio vendas atadas alrededor de este, también tenía una venda atada alrededor de su brazo derecho y su pie le dolía un montón.

-Mierda… que fuerte. – Dijo sentándose con todas sus fuerzas, entonces miró a su lado y vio a, increíblemente su tía May durmiendo en el sofá de su lado.

"Ay carajos… cuando despierte será mi fin" Pensó Peter sudando frío, entonces sintió algo agarrar fuertemente su mano izquierda.

-Mmmm~ - Él volteó a su lado izquierdo y se encontró con algo que le quitó el color de la cara.

Wanda dormía con su cabeza apoyada en la cama agarrando fuertemente su mano, ella tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza y dormía plácidamente con el ceño un poco fruncido.

"Este será mi fin por dos…" Pensó con tres rayitas oscuras de depresión a lado de su cabeza.

Ósea, él entendía a su tía, ¿pero Wanda? Ella había sido fría y sínica con él, y ahora estaba ahí durmiendo a en un costado de la cama, ella se movía poniendo la mano de él en contra de su mejilla ganando así una sonrisa.

-Caliente~.

Peter se sonrojó un montón, su piel era suave y ella tenía una boba sonrisa al restregar su mejilla con su mano.

"Dios, esto no puede ser, cuando despierte me va a matar…" Pensó Peter, pero entonces un bostezo lo distrajo de Wanda y miró que May ya se había levantado, ella miró a su alrededor y miró a Peter, y su vez veía a una dormida Wanda tomando su mano con una sonrisa, entonces un aura negra rodeó el pequeño cuarto y era emitido por la mayor y sus cabellos cubrían su cara.

-Jejeje… Hola May~.

…

-¡PETER BENJAMÍN PARKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

. . . .

* * *

Wanda, quien se despertó después del espantoso gritó propiciado por la Sra. May Parker, estaba sentada en el asiento que estaba a lado de la cama de Peter… con que así se llama.

Peter Parker de 15 años, era **Spiderman**.

Más que eso era más Spiderboy que cualquier otra cosa, ella no entendía como era que un niño de esa edad tenga que hacer un oficio tan peligroso como este, ahora mismo veía la interacción entre tía y sobrino…

\- ¡Tienes suerte que estas en esa camilla!, ¡Porque si es por mi te caigo a coñazos!

\- ¡¿Cómo le puedes hablar de esa manera a tu sobrino?!

\- ¡Desde que descubrí que mi sobrino se la pasa columpiándose en Queens en mallas!

\- ¡Pero si ya voy a cumplir 16!, ¡Deja de tratarme como niño!

\- ¡Dejaré de tratarte como niño cuando te gradúes de la universidad!

Wanda no pudo evitar que una gota estilo anime bajará por su cabeza al ver la interesante interacción de Peter con su tía.

Entonces May miró a Wanda. – Perdón cariño, pero ¿Quién eres?

-Emm… mi nombre es Wanda Maximoff.

\- ¿Y cuantos años tienes?

-Pues… acabo de cumplir los 21. – En lo que dijo eso un aura negra rodeó a May por segunda vez.

- **Peter… No me digas que embarazaste a una chica mayor que tú.**

Wanda y Peter se sonrojaron a más no poder. - ¡E-Estas diciendo estupideces!, ¡Solo dices eso para buscar una razón para patearme el trasero!

- **Pero si ya me das razones para patear ese culo de araña…**

\- ¡W-Wanda no la escuches! ¡Está diciendo estupideces! – Decía Peter a una sonrojada Wanda quien estaba así:

Recalculando; 0,0000000001%.

Entonces por la puerta entró Tony con una expresión aburrida que se convirtió a una de felicidad al ver a Peter despierto.

\- ¡Niño! Gracias al cielo, me distes el susto de mi vida. – Dijo Tony, ignorando el aura de muerte de May y a una Wanda que veía a la nada.

-S-Sr. Stark… estoy bien. – Dijo con su típica sonrisa, pero al contrario de Tony no podía ignorar a su tía con tanta facilidad… ¿tal vez le dieron el don de ignorar a la gente?

\- ¡Hasta que por fin apareces! – Dijo May señalando a Tony. - ¡Te dejo a mi sobrino una semana y pasa esto!

-Créeme May, nadie contaba con que eso sucediera. – Dijo Tony, su alarma de "Problemas" se activó automáticamente.

\- ¡Me saben a mierda tus escusas Stark! – Dijo furiosa. - ¡Él solo tiene 15 años y casi muere en su primera misión!

-May… si quieres discutir hagámoslo afuera, el chico acaba de despertar.

May refunfuñó y lanzó maldiciones a lo bajo para el hombre más rico del mundo, vio a Peter y solo suspiró, se le acercó y le beso en la frente.

-Ya regresó… - Y entonces miró a Wanda. – **No intentes nada.**

La bruja y araña sintieron una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza al escuchar el tono de May hacer un cambio de 360°, cuando los mayores salieron no sin antes ver que Tony les hacía un corazón, quedaron solos había un silencio incomodo, más por parte de Peter, hace no sabe cuanto la bruja descubrió su identidad secreta y ahora era como ¿Qué?, cuatro personas que sabían su secreto.

-Emm~… ¿por dónde empezar? – Preguntó nervioso Peter.

Wanda no dijo nada y simplemente se paró de la silla en donde estaba y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para…

Abrazarlo.

"¿Eh?" Pensó Peter al sentir la mano de la bruja acariciando su cabeza pasando delicadamente sus dedos por su cabello castaño.

-Cállate, s-solo cállate. – Dijo y él sintió como algo mojaba su hombro, notó que era las lagrimas de Wanda quien hundió su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Wanda yo-

Ella apretó su camisa médica, ella entonces le dijo a través de sus pensamientos. – "T-Tuve tanto miedo d-de que murieras…, estuviste dormido p-por dos malditos días y me- nos preocupaste a todos." – Peter sentía su garganta un nudo, igual no podía decir nada. – "Eres un idiota al recibir ese impactó en el hielo, n-no q-quería que otra persona muriera c-como Pietro…"

\- ¿P-Pie-

"F-Fue mi hermano gemelo, é-él murió en la b-batalla de S-Sokovia contra Ultron."

Peter, inconscientemente rodeó sus brazos alrededor de Wanda y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran como cataratas.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Peter entre sollozos. – N-No q-quería preocuparte, n-no sabía q-que…

Ella negó, sus cabellos tocaron la nuca de Peter.

"Quiero admitir… que te odiaba" Eso hizo que él temblara un poco. "E-Eres un bromista, insoportable y niño inmaduro, pero… me demostraste que eres único en tu especie, y que no quería perder a otra persona s-sin poder hacer nada"

-Wanda… - Cada palabra era otra lagrima para Peter hundió su cara en el hombro de ella.

"Ahora quiero saber… ¿Por qué meterte en este oficio tan peligroso?" Pensó ella sin soltarse de su agarre con él.

-B-Bueno… una vez un h-hombre más p-poderoso que Capitán América y Iron Man que no pude s-salvar me dijo:

 _Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad._

Wanda al oír la oración "no pude salvar" eso inmediatamente la hizo saber que él también perdió a alguien importante en su vida…

Ella entonces por fin admitió algo que en el fondo de su corazón no quería aceptar…

Le importaba y amaba a este maldito niño doble de riesgo.

No quería que sufriera y pasara por lo mismo que ella cuando era más joven.

Y se lo prometió, no dejaría que nada le pasará a Peter.

Eso era un hecho.

…

Los dos adultos miraban esa escena algo conmovidos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ahí tienes. – Dijo Tony. – Si no hubiera sido por Peter, esta misión no hubiera sido posible y ahora estos dos parecen crear lazos fuertes.

May miraba aun la pantalla donde su sobrino, y una hermosa chica se abrazaban.

-Mmm~, no sabía que Peter tenía preferencia por las mayores~.

Tony solo estalló a carcajadas.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, tranquila comparto ese sentimiento con Wanda, quien diría que sería así con un puberto como él.

-Pues ese puberto es tu discípulo y debes cuidarlo, ¿lo oyes?

-Yo te lo prometí May, nada le va a pasar a ese niño bajo mi ojo.

- **Esa última misión no dice lo mismo**. – Dijo peligrosamente.

Tony rápidamente contestó. – ¡Y-Y veras que nada le pasará otra vez!

-Claroooooooo, pero ahora quiero decir una última cosa.

Tony la miró. - ¿Q-Qué cosa?

Entonces un aura negra rodeó a May y una vena apareció en su puño derecho.

- **Juro que si esa maldita le hace algo a mi sobrino le quitaré con pinzas sus malditos ovarios**.

Tony sintió una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

"A veces me pregunto quién da más miedo, ella o Natasha" Pensó rascándose la cabeza. "Cuídate Wanda."

. . . .

* * *

FIN DE CAPITULO V.


End file.
